The present invention relates to a die bonding apparatus.
In general, a semiconductor product is fabricated through a semiconductor chip fabrication process for fabricating a semiconductor chip which is capable of storing and processing data over a silicon wafer made of high pure silicon, a die sorting process for electrically inspecting the semiconductor chip and a packaging process for packaging a good semiconductor chip.
The semiconductor chip fabricated by the semiconductor chip fabrication process is fabricated to various semiconductor products by the packaging process.
For example, the semiconductor product may be classified into a face up package in which the semiconductor chip is disposed over an upper surface of a substrate and lead frame and a face down package in which the semiconductor chip is disposed over a lower surface of a substrate and lead frame.
The face up package includes a general normal package and a stacked package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked and the face down package includes a lead on chip package and a board on chip package.
Conventionally, there has been a problem that different kinds of die bonding apparatus are necessary to fabricate the face up package and the face down package.